W for Wedding
by lovestruck1990
Summary: The Sequel to 'T for Tango'. Sam and Jack are together, but will they be torn apart abruptly after just admitting there feelings?first chapter revised
1. Love, interrupted

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, I just like to twist and bend the characters to my own will. :)**

**Sequel to T for Tango. Sam and Jack are now engaged, set some time before Jacobs death and Sam's engagement to the spud. **

**Credit and thanks for the name goes to Sg1star!**

Sam had to pull the phone about a foot away from her ear because Cassie was screeching so loud, Sam was pretty sure that her neighbors could hear, Jack looked up when he heard his 'nieces' voice across the living room.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. Are you serious Sam, you and uncle Jack are really getting married?!!"

"Yes, Cassie, we are, that's why I'm calling. I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Cassie let out another deafening squeal, and Jack chuckled and shook his head, then walked over to Sam's side on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. Sam moved the phone so they could both hear Cassie talk.

"Okay Sam, give me details, when, where and how did he ask." Sam laughed at the young woman's enthusiasm.

"He asked me the night before last and we were at the SGC, during the Valentines Day ball. He didn't really ask as much as he stated that he retired so he could marry me without consequences."

"Oh, that is so romantic. So have you set a date yet?" Sam looked at Jack, and he just shrugged and bent his head to nuzzle her neck. One thing that Sam had learned in the very sort time that she and Jack were together is that Jack O'Neill was a big time cuddler.

"Not yet, we just want to get married as soon as possible."

"Well, how about next weekend? My winter term ends on Monday, so this week, you and Jack can get your marriage license, and contact Jacob, then when I get there, You can get married. How does that sound?"

"Umm, can I call you back as soon as I'm done talking to Jack?"

"Yup, take your time, I'll talk to you later, love you guys!" With that Cassie hung up the phone, and Sam turned herself around so she was straddling Jack, and looking him in the eyes.

"Jack, when do you want to get married? I know this is probably a little soon, but-" Sam was silenced by Jacks lips as he began to devour her mouth. When at long last he backed away, Sam looked at him with a half dazed expression.

"First of all Sam, even if we got married this very second, I don't think it would be soon enough, and secondly, don't ever, straddle me and then expect to have a serious discussion, it wont happen. Now, I don't care when we get married, as long as we get married. That's all that matters to me." Sam smiled and leaned down to give Jack a soft peck on the lips.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll stop worrying about everything and just let it happen."

"Good, you deserve to relax. Now, how about we move this discussion to your bedroom?" Sam was about to agree, when all of the sudden there was a loud banging at her door. Sam got up and walked through the hall way, whoever was interrupting her and her fiancé, was about to get an earful. When Sam whipped open her front door, she was met with the face of her, rather irate ex-boyfriend. Pete Shanahan had heard through the grape vine of Sam's brother, that Sam had gotten engaged less than a month after breaking things off with him.

"Pete! What are you doing here? I thought you had transferred back to Denver?" Sam really didn't want to talk to Pete, ever again. She had broken things off due to his increasing possessiveness, that and the fact that she was in love Jack.

"I bet that's what you were hoping for huh? That I'd be out of your way so you wouldn't have to sneak around me to fuck your precious General huh. Well, too bad you lousy little bitch, cause I'm not done with you yet!" Before Sam could close the door, Pete grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a brutal kiss. Sam was right about to start kicking his ass when all of the sudden, Jack ripped Shanahan off of her and literally threw him onto the front lawn. Once Pete was back on his feet, Jack proceeded to pound into the man's face. The dumb cop tried to put up a fight, but he didn't stand a chance against Jacks Special Op's training. Jack probably would have continued to pulverize the younger man, had he not been stopped by Sam's plea.

"Jack! Stop. Please, just come back inside." Jack backed away from the bloody man beneath him, then straightened his shirt and looked down.

"You ever go near Sam, or anyone else from the SGC, and I'll make sure that you are never seen or heard from again. Do I make my self clear?" Pete stood up and looked into the older mans eyes.

"Nice try, but you don't scare me." With that, Pete pulled out a gun from his back holster, Jack moved as quickly as possible to disarm him, but he wasn't fast enough. Before Jack could get the gun from his hand, Pete fired. Just as quick as he had the gun out of Shanahans hand, Jack knocked him unconscious. Jack was fuming for a second when all of the sudden he heard a gasp from behind him. Jack turned around to see, Sam fall to the ground, her pale blue shirt slowly turning red in the center of her chest.

"Jack." Sam whispered before she fell into the empty world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**As always, reviews and input are very much so appreciated. Tell me what you think!!!!!**


	2. D for Devistation and Determination

-1Jack ran to Sam's crumpled form, pressing his hand to the side of her neck he cried out in anguish. She had no pulse. Jack pulled her body tightly to his chest, rocking back and fourth and crying. Jacks flesh started to burn in every place that Sam's blood touched his skin. Jack opened his eyes to look down at Sam's pale, still face. Jack's vision was engulfed by a white light, it was so bright that Jack had to close his eyes. Jack could feel his energy drain from him. He didn't care, in the back of his mind Jack was hoping death would just swoop in and take him, 'cause Jack knew he wouldn't be able to live through Sam's death. Then, just as soon as the burning sensation and light flooded his senses, it was gone. Jack still didn't open his eyes, he just sat there with his dead lovers body in his arms, bawling his eyes out.

Sam felt rather strange. Slowly opening her eye's, Sam looked around the room. Pictures of the stars, and nebulas, as well as movie posters. It took a few moments for realization to dawn on her. She was in the same room where she spent all night crying after her mother's wake. Sam quickly stood up and walked out, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Much to her surprise, Orlin was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

"Orlin! What are you doing here? Better question, what am I doing here?" Orlin set down the paper and walked toward her.

"It's good to see you again Samantha. I've missed you." Sam smiled at him.

"That still doesn't answer my question Orlin. What am I doing here. Last thing I remember was…Oh my god Jack! He isn't dead is he?" Orlin's face fell to a frown.

"No, not physically. His spirit is dying as we speak though."

"Why?" Sam immediately processed the information. "Oh god, I'm dead aren't I?" Orlin nodded.

"Samantha, I want to give you the choice of……" Orlin's head snapped toward the front door. "No, this shouldn't be happening, Thor told us that he made those abilities dormant." Orlin quickly walked out the front door. Sam was immediately behind him. Instead of seeing the front lawn of her childhood home, she was looking at Jack, holding her bloody, limp figure. He was sobbing uncontrollably. When all of the sudden, a blinding white exploded from Jack's body. Sam had to turn away so she wasn't blinded.

"Orlin! What's happening to him?"

"He's bringing you back to life. Good bye Sam."

Sam immediately felt a warm sensation flowing through her veins, and the soft thumping of her heart in her chest, as well as Jacks hard body being racked with sobs. Sam opened her eyes, and her heart almost broke. Tears were streaming down Jack face, his features contorted in agony. Sam lifted her hand to smooth away the creases in his brow. The very second he felt her fingers on his forehead Jack's eye's napped open. Staring at her smiling tearful face.

"S-S-Sam!" Jack pulled her face to his, crushing her lips to his own in a passionate, desperate kiss. When Jack finally need air, he broke away, pulling her even closer to him, fearing that any second she would disappear.

"Jack…cant… breath" Sam gasped. Jack immediately released her from his grasp. Sitting up, taking a few very deep breaths, Sam turned to look at Jack, then wrapped her arms tightly around Jack s neck, effectively knocking on him on his back. Sam kissed every part of his face she could reach, yet it was never enough. Sam wanted to feel as close to him as possible.

"God, Sam I thought I lost you." Jack sobbed. Sam stopped her kissing campaign, and looked deep into his eyes.

"You did lose me Jack, I was dead. But then you gave me my life back." Jack looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Sam, what are you talking about? I couldn't bring you back to life I'm…"Jacks sentence was interrupted by the strange, tingly feeling flowing through his body. As well as the bright light that surrounded both himself and Sam. Now instead of the uneven earth of Sam's front lawn, Sam and Jack were now lying on the smooth surface of Thor's control room. " …not a miracle worker." Jack looked around, until he saw Thor. The Asgard blinked once and cocked his head to the side.

"Major Carter, O'Neill, may I ask what you are doing?" When Sam turned around Thor's eyes grew wider than they already were. Quickly pressing a sequence of buttons, a medical pod appeared next to Sam.

"O'Neill, place Major Carter in the medical pod so I may attempt to heal her injury." Sam just smiled at the small gray alien.

"That's okay Thor, Jack already took care of that for you."


End file.
